Forum:T.K.'s Wave is good or not.
Is T.K.'s Wave good or not. I know when you're on your first playthrough you're like "This gun is awesome!" But after awhile your like god da**it I hate this thing. I hate it because most of the time your shots wander off and do absolutely no damage and your damage is decreased because the shots are spread out into different pellets. (Not to mention the low ammo clip :P) Anyway please share your thoughts.DarkLocustSlayer 04:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree, at lower levels it was pretty alright but soon got too unwieldy. I did find one at level 30ish with the bulldog mag. It had a 20 round clip, I thought that was pretty cool. I think I still have it in my bank. Honestly, are there any boss drop weapons that you keep and use as part of you usual loadout throughout the game? I use the leviathan and the superbooster but I'd say that's it. All the best Hellz Lips 05:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, T.K.`s Wave was cool the first time only for the shock value, but it would have been cooler if you got his double barreled shotgun that you see in the movie... As for the boss drop comment, I use almost all the boss drops... Well except for like the Bone Shredder or Krom`s Sidearm, but that goes without saying. I use the Boom Stick on my Brick file all the time and Sledge`s Shotgun is insane on my Siren file, (with Pheonix). Anyway, T.K.`s Wave fails as a useful weapon throughout. Tellegro 08:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) T.K.'s Wave was immense on second playthrough, because it dealt lots of damage and it was obtained at the beginning. I would say it's definately a good shotgun to start the game, but after a while, you could use better shotguns (Sledge's Shotgun, Boom Stick). I do agree that the gun has a very low ammo clip, but if you're a soldier, you can upgrade how much ammo is in a clip. I absolutely loved Krom's Sidearm, but on second playthrough it was kinda tacky up to my otherpistols. My favourite boss drops: 1.Krom's Sidearm 2.Sledge's Shotgun 3.101101 Cannon. Nittynoob 8:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) TK's Wave is NOT good. Just like Hydra and Friendly Fire, it's pattern is just a "KEWL" gimmick. The only Boss drop I've ever found useful enough to actually use throughout the rest of the PT was a Reaver's Edge that had unusually high accuracy. Otherwise, I've either had or soon find a weapon with much better stats. MeMadeIt 13:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It has potential to be good, if you take advantage of all of its stats. For instance, it comes with a +50% bonus to critical hits. While that may seem useless with its accuracy, I would run up to enemies and pull off a crit with the Wave for an almost guaranteed kill. I'm tempted to go and try that with PT 2.5 T.K.'s Wave, 'cause maybe it would make it more useful. -- 13:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't particularly like TK's wave....The spread makes it useless at all but point-blank range, where things like 'matador' or 'sweeper' shotguns outdamage it by a massive margin. Loads of the rare shotguns on borderlands are awful: Friendly fire, blast hammer and hydra are all more inaccurate than they look thanks to their spreads, the Plague is pointless against armor becuase a defiler will out-proc it by a bazillion miles, similar with the friendly fire against the HellFire or Volcano, the butcher eats your ammo like a mad thing, and the defender always seems to have crap stats. The only rare shotguns I have ever found useful were Sledge's shotgun, a good Hunter's Striker for brutes and similar, and the bulldog for against the rakk hive. Apart from that, a good 2 shot terrible matador from Torgue or Atlas will deliver all the close-range stopping power you could possibly want. Steel _ 15:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC)